Loud House: Yandere Stories
by TheZekromknight
Summary: One night Lincoln and his friends wonder if the girls they knew were yanderes. So they each tell there story on the subject. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont't own Loud House it's a property of Chris Savino and Nickeloeon.

Loud House: Yandere stories

Hey everyone Zekromknight here. This is my first Loud House fanfiction. In this after looking at a tv show with a yandere character Lincoln and his friends tell each other stories on what it would be like if certain girls in their lives act yandere. I rarely watch horror but I'll try to make the stories as scary as I can. That's it hope you enjoy.

It's a relaxing evening in the town of Royal Woods, Michigan. Since it's a friday night most families are either enjoying the start of the weekend by watch tv, playing video games. Spending quality time together, surfing the web, or planning their saturday. On this friday night a white-haired boy by the name of Lincoln Loud is having a sleepover with his friends Clyde, Liam, and Rusty. The boys are watching a show called Mirrai Nikki and are at awe and fear of how the female lead was acting in regards to the boy she loves who was the male lead. She was not only extremely obsessive but bloody violent (Emphasis on bloody) to others whom she thinks will pose a threat to her love or their relationship with each other. She had killed or attempted to kill a few people.

The boys finished watched an episode where the boy and girl were attacked in a japanese mansion and were reflecting what did they just watched.

Lincoln: "So… what did you guys think of that episode."

Liam: "I think that episode was more violent than the chickens in my barn plus that girl is just plain crazy."

Rusty: "Don't forget scary."

Clyde: "I can't imagine have someone like that having a crush on me but if there is someone like that I turn them down not only because I love someone else but for my own safety."

Lincoln: "Yeah I think even Lynn would be would be screwed if she was up against someone like her."

Rusty: "I can't believe there are actually people like that out there."

Lincoln: "Are you for real Rusty? Of course there are people like that out there!"

Clyde: "I agree with Lincoln." "There are crazy people out there. "

Liam: "What if there are people like that in Royal Woods?"

Lincoln: Guys… What if the girls we know are secretly like that?

Lincoln and his friends looked at each other with uneased looks. The thought of someone like that in their school or at home filled them with dread.

Clyde: "So what if that was true how would they act?"

Lincoln grabbed a flashlight and spoke ominsincely

Lincoln: "Let me answer that question by telling a story dear friend of mine."

I'll end it here next time Lincoln tells his story of how a girl he knows would act if she was a yandere what girl would be? Please review. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I dont't own Loud House it's a property of Chris Savino and Nickeloeon.

Loud house: Yandere Stories

Last time Lincoln and his friends were wondering if the girls they knew were yanderes themselves so Lincoln was about to tell his story about the subject.

Rusty: "Wait!"

Lincoln: "What is it Rocky you threw me off my story mojo!"

Rusty: "Well sorry to ruin your story mojo (Rocky said this while holding up two fingers in each hand and flexing them when he said "story mojo") but which girl would be the yandere? We seen a lot of girls and anyone of them could make a scary yandere."

Lincoln: "Your right Rusty so which girl should we make a story of?"

Lian: "What about your sister Lucy?"

Lincoln: "Nah maybe later what about Ronnie Ann she's scary when she's mad so imagine if she was a yandere?

Clyde: "Good subject material but I think we should save it for later."

Rusty: "What about Penelope?"

Lian "Penl-who?"

Rusty: "Penelope the girl who was partnered with Clyde during the egg project we had."

Clyde: "Her? She doesn't look like the type to be a yandere."

Lincoln: "That's what makes it interesting Clyde you don't expect her to behave like that." "Who wants to hear a penelope yandere story say I !"

Clyde, Liam,Rusty: "I!"

Lincoln: " Ok let's get started but before that Clyde i'm sorry but your the main character."

Clyde: " Come on Lincoln I told you how I don't want a yandere crushing on me."

Lincoln: "Don't worry Clyde this is just a story it's not real."

Clyde: "Ok I guess.."

Lincoln: " Good. Now it all started after the egg project.."

Yandere Story #1: Partners for life

Everyone in Clyde's class were just finished hearing the grades of the egg project. Mostly everyone did well except a few that broke their eggs Lincoln included however, he sacrificed his chance to get waffles to give his partner Ronnie Ann a passing grade. Ms. Johnson dismissed the class and the students started to walk to their next class. Clyde just walked out the class when his partner Penelope stopped him.

Penelope: "Hey Clyde thank you for everything. Who knew you were such a good father?"

Clyde: (blushing) "Yeah I owe that to my dads, I learned fathering 101 from them."

Penelope:" You know there should more boys like you."

Clyde: "Really?"

Penelope before she worked with Clyde on the egg project didn't think much of of him other than the fact he was a nice guy. She knew Clyde as the best friend of Lincoln Loud. Most of the time Penelope saw him with lincoln they just talk about boy stuff like Ace Savvy. Penelope also knew Clyde was constantly teased about being adopted by gay dads, while she chose to not get involved with matters like same-sex love Penelope felt sorry for Clyde and didn't like the treatment Clyde was getting from the other students. When Penelope and Clyde were first paired for the project she was grateful she was with someone easy to get along with, However as soon as they started caring for their egg baby Penelope was shocked of how good a father clyde was to it. Seeing clyde nurture the egg like a real child helped Penelope see Clyde in a new light. She just knew that whoever married clyde would be a happy woman, and somewhere deep down she wished she was that woman.

Penelope: "Yes!" "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet."

Clyde: "Well.. I act weird around girls I like." "There's also another thing I like someone else."

When Penelope heard this her heart throbbed painfully. Clyde liked someone else who was she? Was she pretty?, hot?, rich? Penelope knew she wasn't a looker herself. She was kind of a geek and has a great interest in aliens. However Clyde wasn't mr. popular so they should be a good match right? She would make a better love interest right?

Penelope: "o-oh really what is she like?"

(Clyde began to have a dreamy look as he described Lori)

Clyde: "She's a beautiful blonde with a figure of an angel and a strong and caring woman too."

Penelope"Oh she sounds uh.. Wonderful."

Clyde:" Yeah well I gotta get to my next class have a nice day ok?"

Penelope: " Ok bye."

As Clyde walk away with the crowd of students penelope's face darkened. Whoever this crush of clyde's was didn't know clyde like she does. She was the one saw who clyde was on the inside. Clyde was a wonderful boy and a good father candidate and he is HER partner.

Later that day Clyde and Lincoln just got out of school for the day and talking about how to spend the rest of the day.

Lincoln: "So Clyde after we do our homework you want to hit the arcade?"

Clyde: "Sorry Lincoln I promised my dads to help with installing a new tv."

Lincoln: "That's cool Clyde maybe one day we'll have a sleepover at your house."

Clyde:" Sounds like a plan."

As Clyde was giving lincoln a high five someone bumped into him then took off running.

Clyde:"HEY! Watch where you're going man!"

Lincoln:"It's not worth it Clyde let's drop it."

Clyde:"Yeah your right who was that anyway."

Lincoln:"I don't know but that person definitely had some kind of alien mask with a red sweater."

As Lincoln was giving his analysis on the mysterious person Clyde felt his pockets and found his wallet was missing.

Clyde:"My wallet!" "That alien mask punk must've took it!"

Lincoln: "That creep! Listen clyde you should tell your dads what happened."

Clyde:"Way ahead of ya see you later Lincoln."

As Clyde said goodbye to his best friend he started to think about who was that masked stranger. Clyde made it home after a while and saw his dark skinned dad near the tv his name is Harold.

Harold: "Hey clyde how was school today?"

Clyde: "Good dad but I have some bad news my wallet got stolen."

?:"Whaaat?!"

As Clyde said that a loud scream came from the other room and a white skinned man came running into the living room this Howard clyde's second dad.

Howard: "Are you hurt Clyde?" " You need a bandaid?"

Clyde: "I'm fine dad all that happened was that a person with an alien mask and red sweater and he/she stole my wallet."

Howard:"Oh Harold what should we do?"

Harold:"Calm down honey if worst come to worst we'll call the police." "Clyde we'll talk about getting a new wallet was well as refilling your allowance later but now we need to set up this tv and i'm glad your not hurt."

Clyde: "Thanks dad."

As Clyde's family worked on their task the alien masked individual was near their window watching clyde.

Clyde suddenly woke up in his room and when he tried to move he found himself chained to his bed.

Clyde:" What is this?!" "Why am I Chained up like this!"

?:"So You won't run my beloved partner."

Clyde turned to his right side to see penelope sitting in a chair giving him a sturly look.

Clyde:"Penelope?!" "Why are you here?!" "Did you do this?!"

Penelope: "Yes I did but it's so we can have some alone time." (As Penelope said this another penelope appeared )

Penelope #2: "So I can tell you something."

(Soon Clyde's room was filled with penelope clones. Clyde was freaking out on how this was happening, however the thing that scared him most was that Penelope a girl he thought was kind and sweet was doing this to him and her assertive approach was making him uncomfortable.)

Penelope # 3: "Our meeting wasn't by chance but by destiny."

Penelope #4: "Destiny that is written in the stars."

(The Penelope clones then started to talk in sync like an ominous choir)

Penelopes: "We belong together, I belong to you as you belong to me."

(The penelope clones started to advance toward clyde who was becoming more uncomfortable with each second. One clone went on top of him while two more went to either side for him cuping each of his cheeks all while the clones kept repeating and chanting the previous line.)

Penelopes: "We belong together, I belong to you as you belong to me."

Penelopes: "We belong together, I belong to you as you belong to me."

Penelopes: "We belong together, I belong to you as you belong to me."

Clyde: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Clyde woke up in his room thankfully without the countless penelope clones.)

Clyde: "Woah what a creepy dream but it felt so real."

(As Clyde was reflecting on the dream he felt a cool wind blew passed him and clyde to left to see an open window. This filled clyde with mild dread as he knew he had that window closed. )

Clyde: "Why is the window opened I just-.."

(Before Clyde could finish is sentence he found footprints from his room entrance to the window. He knew his dad's wouldn't do this because if they wanted something from him why escape through his window.)

Clyde: "Someone broke into our house." "DADS!"

(After Clyde's dad's confirm their son's safety clyde told them what happened. As Clyde and his fathers inspected their house for any stolen items they found out that whoever broke into their house picked the lock and went into Clyde's room and stole his house keys before escaping into the night. That night Clyde's father's called the police and when they arrive clyde's fathers informed them of the recent break-in of their house. The police told clyde's fathers that they would start an investigation to find the home invader. During school the following morning Clyde was a little drowsy due to what happened last night so he couldn't focus in class.)

Clyde: "Ah man why is this happening to me."

(Lincoln saw Clyde tired and began to feel concerned.)

Lincoln: "Clyde what happened last night? Did had trouble sleeping?"

Clyde:"That and the fact that someone broke into our house and stole my house keys so my dads have to get new ones made."

Lincoln:" That sucks man I hope things get better for you soon."

Clyde:"I highly doubt that considering the thief is still out there with my keys."

(After class while the two best friends were heading to lunch Clyde was still drowsy so Lincoln told Clyde to spend lunch time in the nurse's office to get some sleep. Clyde agreed and went to the nurses office.)

Nurse: "Clyde good afternoon is there something you need?"

Clyde: "Yeah can I sleep in one of the beds?"

Nurse:"Ok just get back to class on time."

Clyde: "Thanks miss."

As the nurse left the room Clyde went to one of the beds and lay down on one. A few minutes later Penelope came in.)

Penelope: "HEY CLYDE!"

Clyde: "AHH! Oh Penelope what are you doing here?"

Penelope: "I heard what happened and overheard you taking with Lincoln. So someone broke into your house huh that's terrible."

Clyde: "Yeah not only did I not get barely any sleep my house keys were stolen but my dads are going to install a new lock."

Penelope: "Oh..ok."

(Penelope's eyes suddenly became hidden and walked up to Clyde.)

Penelope: "Clyde I know you like someone else but I need to ask what you think of me?"

Clyde:" What I think of you? Well your kind and.."

(Before Clyde could say anymore Penelope grabbed his shoulder and gave him a crazed look)

Penelope: " I know i'm not good looking but if I fix my hair I can make it look cute and I can wear cute clothes would you like that?"

Clyde:"I ah ...I "

Penelope:" Also i'm nearing puberty and my chest is starting to grow and like you said i'm kind SO WOULDN'T I BE A GOOD GIRLFRIEND FOR YOU?!"

(Penelope started to scare clyde on how desperate she was acting. Inside clyde felt sorry for her but his love belong to Lincoln's older sister Lori.)

Clyde: " I'm sorry but like I said before Penelope my heart belongs to someone else."

(Penelope went quiet after that but it wasn't the good quiet. Tension started to build as the two kids just stood near each other. Finally Penelope released Clyde and walked to the door.)

Penelope: " I admire your commitment clyde but I won't give up." "After all you belong to me as I belong to you."

(As Penelope left Clyde started shaking like he was having a seizure. The words Penelope said echo in his head once more as the dream from last night flashed back into his memory. During that moment the nurse returned and saw clyde shaking and immediately went to him trying to find out what happened while she was gone.)

(After school Clyde and Lincoln were walking to Lincoln's house as Clyde told him about his encounter with Penelope)

Lincoln:" Wow Clyde I didn't she could act that obsessive."

Clyde:"Yeah and what's creepier is what she said it's the exact same as in my dream."

Lincoln: "You think she's the one that broke into your house last night?"

Clyde:" We can't jump to conclusions but what she said makes her suspect number #1."

(Clyde and Lincoln finally made to Lincoln's house otherwise known as the loud house and saw

Lori and Bobby having a picnic on the front yard)

Lincoln:" Hey Lori, hey Bobby."

Lori:" Hey Lincoln how was..)

(Before Lori could finish her sentence she saw Clyde starting his awkward robot phase every time he sees her.)

Clyde: "La.. ?!" "Warning does not compute system shutting down.."

(Clyde faints)

Bobby:"Ah is he alright?"

Lori:"Don't worry Bobby he does that everytime I'm around." "Anyway how was school lincoln?"

Lincoln:"It was alright though I can't say the same for Clyde." "His house was broken into last night and he has a bit of a girl problem and not in a good way."

Lori:"Really? How bad was it?"

Lincoln:"She came on strong and desperate according to Clyde."

Lori:" Well i'm sure it's a passing crush i'm sure she'll find someone else."

Lincoln:"I'm not so sure about that."

(Clyde wakes up)

Lincoln:"Hey buddy you ok?"

Clyde:"Yeah I'll live. what did I miss?"

Lori:"Lincoln was telling me you have a crazy girl after you."

Clyde:"Lor-lor.."

(Lucky this time Lincoln stops Clyde from fainting)

Clyde: "Thanks Buddy."

Lincoln:" No Problem."

Clyde"Ok to answer that Lori she's not crazy I think however, I told her I love someone else."

(Lori rolled her eyes knowing Clyde meant her)

Lori:"Well as long as your ok."

Clyde"Thanks Lori."

Lincoln:"Come on Clyde we got a new episode of ARRGH! To watch!"

Clyde:" Right behind you buddy."

(While the two boys raced to the house unbeknownst to them and the young couple the alien masked individual looked from the shadows from across the street seemly shaking with rage.)

(later that day)

(Clyde and Lincoln where playing video games after watching ARGGGH! Lori was in her and Leni's room reading her magazines until she got a call)

(Phone rings)

Lori: "Huh who's calling?"

(Lori picks up the phone and a girl's voice is on the other end)

Girl:"Stay..away"

Lori:" Wha? Who is this?! I will literally call the police!"

Girl:"Stay..away ...from..MY PARTNER!"

Lori:"What partner?! Look I don't know who you are but I have a boyfriend."

(Before Lori could say anymore her bedroom window shattered revealing the alien masked individual who got to her window using a ladder and broke the window using a metal bat )

Lori:(Screams) "Who the F! # are you?!"

(The Alien masked person said nothing as it entered Lori's and Leni's room but just looking at Lori. Even though the mask hid it's face Lori could feel the hate and resentment from the masked intruder it was making Lori scared even though the masked one was shorter than her.)

Masked one:" Clyde is the sweetest boy ever and loved you enough to tolerate a homewrecker like you but all you've done is ..TREAT HIM LIKE GARBAGE!"

(After the battlecry the masked one attacked Lori with the metal bat trying to break her legs Lori stepped back dodging the swing before tackling the masked one to ground making it drop the bat it was holding.)

(Lori began trying punching the masked one in the face but the mask did a good job to soften the blows.)

( The masked one then reached and pulled Lori's hair the pain caused Lori to let go and give the masked one the chance to escape and grab the metal bat.)

The masked one once again swung at Lori this time to the side of her head Lori barely dodged out of the way. Lori kicked the masked one in the face making it drop the metal bat again.

Lori sat on the masked one and began strangling it. The masked one started to struggle wildly before her movements gradually slow down. Lori was trying to put the masked one unconscious however she was focused on strangling it that she didn't see the masked one reaching into its pocket and pulling out a pocket knife.

The masked one then plunged their pocket knife into Lori's hand. Lori pulled her hand away screaming in pain as her hand bled heavily and while that was happening the masked one recovered and trust their knife toward Lori's stomach. Lori screams in pain as she felt the blade in her stomach with blood now dripping heavily from it staining the bottom of the hand-me down girdle given to her by her mother red.

While Lori was screaming in pain the masked one lunged at Lori pinning her to the ground attempting to kill her. Lori with great difficulty tried to block the stab attacks of the masked from hitting her vulnerable parts which ended getting both her hands stabbed and getting nasty cuts on the side of her wrist and her lower arm. The masked one found an opening and was to make the killing blow until they heard footsteps nearing the room. Clyde and Lincoln heard screaming from upstairs and easily too thanks to the loud house having thin walls.

Lincoln: "That screaming came from upstairs! Clyde let's go see what's going on."

Clyde:"You got it buddy."

Clyde and Lincoln went upstairs and soon heard screams in Leni's and Lori's room.

Clyde:"it's coming from Lori's room!"

Clyde rushes ahead to Lori's room

Lincoln:"Wait Clyde!"

The masked one immediately stopped their assault and hasty got off the bleeding lori climbed down the ladder. Seconds later Clyde and Lincoln busted in and immediately saw a horrifying sight in Lori bleeding all over the floor with nasty cuts on her arms and three gashes in both arms and stomach. Lori was fading in and out of consciousness due to blood loss.

Lincoln:"Lori! What happened who did this to you ?!" (lincoln said this nearly breaking down)

Clyde:"Lori! Don't die my love!"

Lori:" he..lp .m..e

Clyde and Lincoln couldn't believe what was happening. Lori stabbed and bleeding to death on the floor of her own room. The window was broken so it's safe it was safe to assume that someone broke in but who would to something so cruel. Lincoln was on the verge of tears fearing the worst while Clyde was feeling a mix of two emotions these are sadness, anger.

Lincoln:"Clyde patch up Lori! I'm going to call the paramedics!"

Clyde:" ! Don't worry Lori you're going to be ok! Lincoln where you guys put your first aid supplies?"

Lincoln:"The bathroom!"

While Lincoln rushed to call the paramedics Clyde rushed to the bathroom to hopefully buy time for the paramedics to get here to help Lori.

Clyde made it to the bathroom and started searching frantically for the first aid kit. Fortunately he found it near the toilet and ran back to Lori who was struggling to not pass out.

Clyde:"Stay with me Lori i'll patch up your wounds but first I need you to stay strong for me."

Clyde then took a bottle of peroxide and pour the liquid on Lori's wound's. No surprise Lori started screaming in pain as the peroxide killed the germs on her wounds but the pain subsided after a few minutes. Clyde then took the medical bandages from the first aid kit and began wrapping the bandages around her stomach area. Lori while very weak from the huge amount of blood loss looked at clyde and was amazed of how calm he was in this situation. Sure at first he was shocked but that would happen to everyone and she was certain clyde would faint. However, Clyde pull through (with a little help from Lincoln) and help her get patched up. It was very mature for someone his age.

Lori: "Clyde.. I.. Thank..you."

Clyde"Try not to talk Lori you need your strength."

Lori:"I ..don't ..want ..to die."

Clyde:"You're not going to die me and your brother are going to make sure of that."

(Lori made a small smile)

Lori:"Maybe ...that masked person was ..right."

Clyde stopped what he was doing and replayed what Lori said. A masked person? Could be the same masked person that was causing problems for him. He can't be sure but if it is true that masked person now made it personal by attacking and almost killing his crush.

The paramedics arrived a half hour later and took Lori on to the ambulance. Lincoln contacted his parents who were on their date night about what happened to the oldest loud. The parents in fear for their daughter told Lincoln to round up the rest of his sisters and take the city bus to the hospital while they would meet them at the hospital.

An hour later the Loud family were outside Lori's hospital room. Some of the sisters cried, some of them prayed for Lori's recovery. Clyde went with Lincoln and his sisters to the hospital and even though it was a family matter he didn't care. All Clyde wanted was to make sure Lori was going to be alright. Rida the mother of the family was pleading to the doctor about Lori's condition.

Ryda:" Please doctor tell me my girl will be alright!"

Doctor:"Well Ms. Loud I can say you brought her here just in time if was little later she might've of not make it." "Thought she'll need a blood transfusion due to all the blood she lost and we're out of the blood type she needs."

Lynn Sr.:"What blood type she needs?"

Doctor:"Type A blood Sir."

Ryda:"The only ones with the same blood type are luna,leni and lucy. So girls which one of you will volunteer?"

Luna:"I will mom after all Lori may be a bossy pants sometimes but she's still my sister. Doc I will give my blood to Lori."

Leni:"Are you sure Luna? I can give my blood to lori she's my roomate."

Lucy:"Plus I don't mind bestowing my blood to Lori."

Luna:"Thanks but I got this dudes."

Doctor:"Very well please come with me Luna."

(Luna went with the Doctor inside Lori's room to begin the blood transfusion.)

Clyde:"I wish I could've gave Lori my blood but my blood type is b."

Lincoln:"You did all you could when you patched up Lori clyde. If it wasn't for you my sister.. well I don't want to think about it."

Clyde:"That's what friends are for buddy."

Clyde:"Lincoln Lori told me about a masked person while I was patching her up."

Lincoln:"WHAT?! Is it that masked person the one who took your keys and broke into your house?!"

Clyde:"I'm not sure if it's the same person but i'm going to find that person and make him/her pay!"

Lincoln:"Count me in too buddy after all my sister was almost killed I'm not gonna let this masked bastard get away with it!"

Clyde:" Yeah we'll avenge you Lori!"

A week passed after the attempted murder on Lori by the masked one. The news of the attack spread quickly and Lori's friends visited her once the news got to her. Bobby also came to visit once he heard the news he cursed himself for not being there for her but Lori forgive him. Bobby would then spend until the ending of visiting hours by Lori's side. As for Clyde and Lincoln they were looking for clues about the masked one. Unfortunately no one seem to have any info about the masked one aside of what they heard on the news. Frustrated the two ace sauvy fans decide to wait for more information before going their separate ways preparing to go home for the day. While Clyde was getting his stuff from the locker Penelope approached him.

Penelope:" Hey Clyde I heard you were looking for that masked person that tried to kill Lincoln's older sister."

Clyde:"Yeah me and Lincoln are going to bring that beast to justice for Lori's sake."

Penelope"I see. You know what Clyde why don't I come to your house today and I can make something for you and your family to cheer you up."

Clyde began to think about the offer. While Penelope was acting unhinge and desperate for him to be her boyfriend last time he saw her but the offer of free food was something difficult to not pass. However Clyde would have to keep his guard up.

Clyde:"Ok Penelope let's walk to my house together but remember my heart still belongs to another."

Penelope:"understood so i'll meet you in front of the school."

Penelope walked off while Clyde finished getting his thing from his locker. He didn't know if Penelope will go crazy again but he really needed a form of cheering up to inspire him to keep up the search for that masked person and avenge Lori.

Later that day Clyde and Penelope made it to Clyde's house, at first when Clyde's dads saw penelope they were excited that clyde had a girlfriend but clyde corrected them saying she is just a friend. Penelope introduced herself to clyde's dads and asked if they wanted help making dinner. Harold accepted the offer and lead her to the kitchen to prepare dinner leaving Howard and clyde by themselves. Howard and clyde talk about his luck in finding the Identity of the masked one but clyde told him it wasn't going to which howard told him that everything was going to be ok, afterward howard went in the kitchen to see how harold and Penelope were doing.

Clyde began thinking about the past events. He didn't think this would happen to him at first he dealt with a mask person breaking into their house now another broke into Lincoln's house and almost ended the life of his crush Lori. What was going on with the sudden rise of masked criminals in his neighborhood?

Once dinner was finished everyone sat down to begin eating.

Harold: "Penelope your were a great help with cooking thank you."

Penelope: "It's no problem Mr. McBride I was happy to help."

Howard:"Not to mention this food looks delicious you two did excellent."

Howard & Penelope: "Thank You"

Clyde:" I got to hand to you Penelope the curry looks good you must be great a cook as my dad."

(Penelope s blushed heavily at Clyde's complement)

Penelope: "Th..Thank you Clyde"

Howard & Harold: "Awww.."

Clyde:"Dads remember were just friends."

Howard:"I know but it's so cute. So let's eat shall we?"

Harold:"You said it honey now let's eat."

Clyde and his dads begin eating. At first it was tasty then it happen after a few bites Clyde began to feel heavily drowsy. Another weird thing was that Penelope hardly touch her plate. Clyde's dads then fell asleep slamming their heads on the table. Clyde was struggling to find out what was going on as sleep was beginning to overtake him. Penelope then look at clyde with a creepy look and said.

Penelope:" Don't worry clyde i'll take care of you."

That was the last thing Clyde heard before dropping his head on the table asleep.

Hours later Clyde woke up in his basement tied up with chains. The last thing clyde remembered was what penelope said before he past out that she take care of him. However, before Clyde ponder further he heard Penelope's voice from the top of the basement stairs.

Penelope:" Hi Clyde!"

Clyde: "Penelope what's going on?! Why did you do this?!"

Penelope: "You need to learn that all we both need is each other. No other man can replace you clyde."

Clyde: "Penelope I told you I.."

Penelope: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Clyde was shocked that penelope would only scream that loud but scream with such fury. Penelope looked at him with such fury like he said something that rub her the wrong way. It started to scare clyde and he is about to become even more scared.

Penelope: "YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET CLYDE!" " EVER SINCE THAT PROJECT WHEN WE'RE CARING FOR THAT EGG I SAW HOW GOOD OF A MAN YOU ARE! EVER SINCE THEN I REALIZED I NEEDED YOU CLYDE! I WON'T LET ANOTHER GIRL HAVE YOU!"

Clyde was petrified by what he had seen from Penelope. All this time he thought Penelope was a great girl. She had a crazy crush on him sure but he didn't know how crazy. Penelope now revealed herself to be psychopathic levels of crazy and Clyde and his dad's are prisoner's in their own home. However Clyde couldn't find his dad's in the basement.

Clyde: "Penelope where are my dad's ?!"

Penelope then makes a crazed smile before saying

Penelope:" Don't worry clyde your dads and my father's in laws are sleeping somewhere safe."

Clyde:" Penelope if anything happens to my dad's I swear!.."

Penelope: "Don't worry my sweet they're fine…" (Penelope then speaks in an eerie voice) "However if they become difficult."

After saying that Penelope walks toward the basement door leaving the basement.

Clyde"Penelope where are you going?! PENELOPE!"

(Penelope closes the basement door leaving clyde in darkness)

Clyde:"I gotta find a way outta here, but I don't have a saw for these chains. Not like I can reach one anyway. Wait I got it!"

(Clyde began trying to move his one of his hands into his left pocket but found nothing, He tried again with his right pocket and found his walkie-talkie.)

Clyde:"Yes! Ok now I need to contact Lincoln. Lincoln are you there Lincoln!"

(Lincoln answers on the other end)

Lincoln:" Clyde? Are you ok? Did something happened?"

Clyde:" Yes something happened. Code: Bloody Heart happened!"

Lincoln:"(gasps) A girl who has a crush on you turned out to be bat poop insane?!"

Clyde:"Yes buddy and I need your help."

Lincoln:"Don't worry buddy I'll be there's an hour before curfew."

Clyde:"Ok just be careful Penelope locked my dads somewhere and I don't know what Penelope will do to them."

Lincoln:"Will do buddy."

(10 mins later Lincoln was at Clyde's house. He decided to go through the back door to avoid Penelope and get Clyde and his Dads out of there. Lincoln snuck through the kitchen and into the living room. Lincoln hide behind a couch and began to thought about where Clyde and is dads are. Clyde told him he was kept in the basement but clyde's dad's were kept somewhere else. They could be anywhere but Lincoln knew the crazy girl couldn't transport Clyde's dads from their house without attracting attention. So Lincoln deduced that Clyde's dad's should be inside the house or somewhere close to it.)

Lincoln:" First things first. I gotta save Clyde."

(Lincoln snuck from the couch and tried to make his way to the basement then suddenly lincoln hears footsteps nearing the top of the stairs and lincoln jumped behind the couch.) (Penelope walked down the stairs muttering to herself about their future together and carrying a bag of who knows what. Penelope after getting something from her bag went to the kitchen which was a green light for lincoln for book it toward the basement. Lincoln made sure to carefully open and close the basement door as to not alert Penelope. Lincoln turned on his flashlight and quickly found Clyde at the bottom of the stairs.)

Clyde:"Lincoln buddy I'm so glad your here!"

Lincoln:" What are friends for? Now how i'm going to get you out?"

Clyde:" There's a hacksaw in the toolbox in the corner."

(Lincoln went to the corner of the basement and found the toolbox. Lincoln pulled the hacksaw and after a while freed Clyde from the chains.)

Clyde:"Thanks buddy now we gotta find my dads and call the police."

Lincoln:" Got it let's g-"

Penelope:"Where to do you think your going boys?"

(Clyde and Lincoln looked up and saw Penelope looking down at them with a cold glare that brought chills to the boys spines.)

Lincoln:"Where's Clyde's dads Penelope?!"

Penelope:"That's none of your concern, By the way Lincoln you came uninvited leave."

Clyde:" My buddy is not leaving!"

Penelope:"He will Clyde, besides you don't need him you need me and nobody else."

Lincoln:"You don't dictate who clyde needs besides we still have to find the masked person and bring him to justice."

Penelope:"hehe..hahaha..HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(Penelope started to laugh maniacally like the two best friends told a joke, She then looked at them with the same crazed face.)

Penelope:" You boys are so funny pretending to be heroes. Ok let me help you with that. Here's a clue."

(Penelope reached into her bag and pulled a mask out of the bag and threw it toward Clyde and Lincoln which clyde step forward and picks up the mask)

Clyde:"T-This mask is the same as the one the person wore who stole my keys."

Penelope:" Of course clyde because I was the one who took them."

Clyde:" You did that then that means you-"

Penelope:"Yes clyde i snuck into your house to hypnotize you in your sleep but you started to stir so I retreated."

(Lincoln started to look at Penelope with his anger beginning to rise)

Lincoln:"Lori told us that a masked person attacked her. Penelope I want to answer this question truthfully. Are you the one who attacked her?"

(Penelope look at Lincoln with an annoyed look like she couldn't care less about what lincoln ask her. Penelope then answered lincoln with disdain in her voice.)

Penelope:" Yes I did."

(It was that line that made the thick skinned boy snap.)

Lincoln: "YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTCH!"

(Lincoln begins charging toward Penelope with the intent of strangling her until he broke her neck, however penelope took out a pistol and shot lincoln with a tranquilizer dart.)

Lincoln:" What did .. yo…?"

(Lincoln drops to the floor asleep)

Clyde just stared at his sleeping friend and slowly looked at Penelope. It was too much for clyde as he was still processing what happened to his best friend and what Penelope said. Penelope was the one responsible for not only the weird things that happened to him but she also almost killed his crush, and now just shot Lincoln with a tranquilizer dart. Clyde right then knew Penelope wasn't crazy she was a psychopath.

Penelope:"So clyde now that your friend is out of commission let's come together."

(Clyde started to back away)

Clyde:"Sta..STAY AWAY! YOU MONSTER!"

(Penelope then frowned)

Penelope:"Clyde I watch what you say if I were you"

(Penelope then shoots a dart at clyde who dodges it at the last second.)

(Clyde ran behind a pillar for cover while penelope ran in the basement to look for him.)

Penelope:"Clyde my sweet please come out."

(While Penelope looked for clyde the glasses wear boy was formulating a plan on who to get out of this mess. Clyde then sees penelope's tranquilizer dart pistol and gets an idea if he can get that pistol he'll be able to end this nightmare.)

(Penelope continues to look for clyde and once she was close to the pillar clyde was behind clyde rushes toward Penelope and tackles her to the ground. The two began scuffling until Clyde successfully took the pistol from Penelope and point it at her.)

Penelope:"Please Clyde don't do it were partners."

Clyde:"Well consider this partnership over."

(Clyde then shoots Penelope with the pistol and after the tranquilizer dart hits her arm she slept after a couple of seconds.)

It was over and Clyde was glad however he still didn't know where his dad's were but he'll worry about that after calling the police. A couple of minutes later the cops arrived and helped Clyde find his dads turns out they were locked up in the backyard shed but they were still asleep. Clyde then told the police what happened lead the police to the basement where both a sleeping Lincoln and Penelope were. The cops after waking the girl arrested her for attempted murder and breaking and entering. The last thing Clyde saw of Penelope before the police took her away was her shedding a tear but after what she had done clyde found it very hard to feel sorry for her.

(Three days later)

Clyde was at his room on his laptop. Lori made a great recovery much to the relief of her family and friends and especially clyde. Lincoln and Clyde's dads were fine and as for Penelope she is currently in Female Juvie. Everything slowly started to go back to normal until…

Harold: "Clyde you have a package."

Clyde:"A package for me?"

(Clyde ran downstairs to Harold and received the package from him. Clyde opened the package to reveal only a single letter.)

Clyde:"I wonder what it says."

(Clyde reads the letter and on it it says)

"I'll always still think of you partner signed by Penelope"

End of first story

Sorry this took me so long I procrastinated a lot but I really want to know what you people think of the chapter. I'll only accept constructive criticism and also please give any tips to make these stories a bit more scary or the yandere characters more likable. Horror is not my forte. Plz review and have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I dont't own Loud House it's a property of Chris Savino and Nickeloeon.

Loud house: Yandere stories chapter 3

Once Lincoln's story was finished Zach, Liam ,Rusty and Clyde were stunned at the tale sure Penelope is a nice girl but her acting like that during the story was unnerving.

Rusty: "Wow lincoln nice story I'd never looked at Penelope like that."

Lincoln:"Remember Rusty these are "what if's?" penelope probably doesn't act like that in real life."

Liam:" Yeah but it's an interesting topic so far."

Clyde: "Yeah but the part where Lori nearly died almost gave me a heart attack."

Lincoln:" Sorry Clyde but it wouldn't be a yandere story without scenes like that."

Zach:"So who should we make a story about next? Stella?, Girl Jordan, or.."

Lucy:" Hey guys."

(Zach, Lincoln, Rusty and clyde yelp in surprise at Lucy's sudden appearance)

Lincoln:"Lucy what do want?"

Lucy" Dad asked me to tell you guys if you wanted his lasagna tonight."

Lincoln" Awesome tell dad we would be delighted."

Lucy"Ok."

(Lucy then walked to the kitchen)

Rusty:"Man Lincoln your sister can definitely be creepy at times."

Liam"Yeah appearing out of nowhere like that I thought I'd have a heart attack."

Clyde"Not to mention her interest in all things dark and scary."

Lincoln:"That's what makes Lucy who she is guys. You'll get used to it."

Clyde:"So who gets to tell the story."

Rusty:" I am and to make this story interesting I'll let the yandere's obsession be my little bro Rocky after all he has an important role in this story."

(Lincoln and the other boys nodded in agreement)

Rusty:"Okay so this story starts in school..

Yandere story # 2: Dark affection

Rocky was walking from his last class to the cafeteria as it was lunchtime. Rocky with red hair, freckles, and nose was a splitting image of his brother Rusty but was more down to earth. Rocky then entered the cafeteria and walked to waiting line to served. A girl who was in front of rocky noticed him. The girl had black twintails, a white shirt with pretty princess pony icon on it and, capri pants.

Girl: "Hi there my name is Jessica what's yours?"

Rocky: "Oh.. the name's Rocky."

Jessica: "Rocky? That's a weird name."

Rocky: "Hey!"

Jessica: "Sorry it's just why Rocky?"

Rocky: "It may be a weird name but my parents named me that plus I like my name."

Jessica: "Good for you then Rocky so are you looking forward toward taco tuesday."

Rocky: "You know it."

Jessica: "You want to sit together?"

Rocky:"o..ok"

(Rocky was surprised a girl was willing to sit with him. He wasn't popular or anything special. In fact the only girl who showed interest in him was one of the sisters of his older brother's friend. Her name was Lucy Loud unfortunately they haven't seen eachother in a while and once he got wind of lucy having a crush on a goth boy, it broke his heart but he moved on. After they got their tacos Jessica and Rocky sat at the nearest table.)  
Jessica: "So have you seen the latest episode of dream boat?"

Rocky:"I don't watch dream boat but my brother does."

Jessica:" Oh well in that episode this bachelorette pick this casanova wannabe and I just couldn't understand why she did that?!"

Rocky:"Goes to show ya that us people can't be stupid or petty sometimes." ( takes bite of taco)

Jessica:" Yeah if that were me i'd go with francisco sure he was not as good looking compared to other bachelors but is very kind and mannerable."

(While Rocky and Jessica continued their conversation a person from a corner of the cafeteria stared at the two (mostly Rocky) with an intense glare. Rocky then felt the stare and immediately froze in fear and when rocky looked that the direction of where he felt the stare he found no one looking at him just other kids talking among themselves.)

Jessica:"Rocky what's wrong?"

Rocky:"Oh ..uh nothing I thought someone was looking at me."

Jessica:" Well.. hey do you want to go to Gus's Games and Grub with me after school?"

Rocky:" What?! Me and y... you?"

Jessica:"It's not a date but two friends going out."

Rocky:"Oh… yeah sure."

(While Rocky and Jessica continue speaking a silhouette was watching them from a dark corner and it was staring at Jessica with a livid glare.)

(Four hours later…)

(After Rocky and Jessica left Gus's Games and Grub the two parted ways after promising to meet at school tomorrow. It was sundown by the time they went their separate ways and Jessica was walking down the sidewalk all the while in one of the alleyways she passed A dark shadow oozed out of the side of the alleyway wall seemingly ready to pounce on the 10 year old girl. Jessica turn toward the direction of the alleyways hearing something only to find nothing)

Jessica:" Ah...ma..maybe I was hearing things."

(Jessica continues to walk along and after a few seconds she started to heard ominous whispers and growling. Jessica looks around while speed-walking looking around for the source growing more scared over time. The ominous sounds started to grow louder as Jessica's heart began pounding faster as she started running down the street. However, Jessica tripped and landed on the hard concrete ground.)

Jessica:" (panting) Di..did I lose it?"

(Jessica was about to breath a sigh of relief until she look around and broke into a cold sweat. The buildings and the street around her were being cloaked (or devoured) by dark shadows. Over time the entire part of town was engulfed in darkness the only light present was the setting sun. As Jessica started to freak out about her surroundings a mass of darkness began to form behind her. When Jessica look behind her to see the dark mass attacking her she only had time to do one thing before the darkness ate her.)

Jessica:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

News spread fast of Jessica's disappearance when Jessica didn't came home before curfew her parents got worried and called the police. Unfortunately weeks passed and the police couldn't find any trace of the young girl. At Royal Woods Elementary rumors about Jessica's disappearance spread like wildfire. Kids say Jessica was taken by a peophile, others say she was taken by aliens. However one of the people affected by this was Rocky who was saddened about her disappearance, after all she was the only other girl to pay attention to him. To Rocky it seemed like too much of a coincidence that the only other girl who gave him the time of day disappeared without a trace after hanging out with him. However rocky had no clues to go on and if the police can't solve this mystery he sure can't.

It had been a month and a half since Jessica's disappearance. all Jessica's friends and family were attending her funeral and mourning her apparent death. Rocky attended with his brother, mom, and dad even though she and rocky hung out for literally a day rocky felt he needed to pay his respects. Rocky never been to a funeral before but he knew how heartbreaking one can be but he never knew how much sad it would be. After the funeral Rocky's family went home. Rocky couldn't understand what was happening. Jessica disappearing without a trace something strange was going on but he just couldn't figure out what.

 _The Next Day_

Class at Royal woods elementary was normal for Rocky except for the fact that the disappearance of Jessica is still bothering him who or what caused her to just vanish off the face of the earth.? Rocky didn't have time to ponder more as the bell rang letting him know he had gym now. As Rocky walked to his gym class he saw a familiar sight near the lockers was a girl with a black no sleeve skirt and a white and black striped shirt. The girl's eyes were covered by her black hair. This girl was Lucy Loud.

Rocky:"Lucy?"

Lucy looked toward Rocky and smiled (which is rare) she ran toward rocky coming right near him.

Lucy:" Rocky it's been a long time."

Rocky:"Yeah lucy I haven't heard from you in a long time, in fact last I heard from you was when I heard you had a crush on some goth boy. What happened between you guys?

Lucy:"Well I sent him a love letter but he turned me down…(sigh) it almost broke me but I'm okay thanks to my siblings."

Rocky:"Wow your siblings must really love you."

Lucy:"Yes after all they helped me to try to win you over...speaking of which."

(Lucy leans toward Rocky and puts a necklace over his neck.)

Rocky:"Wh..what was that for ?!"

Lucy:" I heard you were sad about Jessica's disappearance I hope this good luck necklace brings you happiness."

Rocky:"Oh..thanks Lucy."

Lucy:"Rocky can I ask you a favor?"

Rocky:"Oh sure Lucy."

Lucy:" Meet me at the back of the school after school. Please don't be late."

Rocky:" Ok see you at after school."

Lucy then walked off to her next class. Rocky wondered what she wanted but decided to he'd find out after school.

 _After School_

Rocky exited through the back entrance making his way to the back of the school. Once Rocky arrived however Lucy was nowhere to be found.

Rocky:"Am I early? Where's Lucy?"

Lucy:"Right behind you."

Rocky:"Ahh!..oh hi Lucy so why do you need to talk to me."

Lucy:" I have poem I want to read to you. It's called Watcher."

Lucy:"Sad soul alone in the world, Bad folks all around, But do not worry, for a protector is always wary. Watching you day and night, from the shadows she overshadows those that would do the sad soul harm. Though the sad soul is not aware of his watcher the soul should not weep. For his watcher loves him deep."

Rocky:"Wow Lucy that's really good."

Lucy:"Thank you Rocky though that poem is not just a poem but a message to you."

Rocky:"Oh.. Really?"

Lucy:"Yes."

Lucy then walked to Rocky. She came so close that Rocky can feel her breath. Lucy then whispered into his ear.

Lucy:" No matter what happens, no matter what trials you face. You can come to me if you want someone to talk to.

Lucy then backed away after saying her message.

Rocky:"Well.. Thanks Lucy though why whisper it when could've just told me?

Lucy:" That's a se-c-ret." (Lucy wags her finger with each syllable)

Rocky:" O-Ok then I guess i'll see you tomorrow?"

Lucy:" If fate allows it then yes."  
Rocky and lucy went their separate ways however Rocky was still a little flustered after Lucy came close to him like that. In fact even when they were dating while she tried to flirt with him emphasis on "tried" She never came on him that strong. It made him sweat a bit and had his heart hammering in his chest, are these moments the reason his older brother tries so hard to score with girls? That would be a reason his older brother would try so hard to get a girlfriend however, Rocky himself would never stoop to the level of gringe his brother reached.

 _Later that night_

Rocky suddenly woke up in his bedroom however his bedroom was different than he remembered it. That's because the colors of his bedroom and everything else where gone except for the omnipresence of black and gray.

Rocky:" What's going on? Why is everything so gloom and scary?"

Rocky walked out of his bedroom and walked down the hall. Rocky looked at his surroundings and started to feel anxious as the lack of light except the light from the moon was giving his house a horror vibe.

Rocky:" Mom?, Dad?, Rusty?"

No one answered back as Rocky walked down the stairs to the living room and saw the kitchen light on. Rocky walked in the kitchen and saw mom, dad, rusty sitting at the table with their heads down.

Rocky:" Guys why are you at the table this late at night and why everything is black and gray?"

Rocky's mom, dad, and older brother didn't answer instead continued to look down.

Rocky:" Why is no one answering?!"

That question finally got his family to look at him however, Rocky soon got spooked as he looked at his family's face's. Rocky's mom, dad, and his brother Rusty looked normal except the fact their eyes were pitch black and a black substance dripped from their mouths.

Rocky:" Wha-what happened to you guys?!"

Rocky didn't get his answer instead his family started convulsing and the black substance shot up from his "family" mouth's and started to flood his house.

Rocky:" I got to get out of here!"

Rocky ran to the front door to try and get out but to his horror the door is locked. Rocky can only look around in as the black substance flooded the living room, drowning the poor boy.

Rocky: "Someone, anyone ple-ase h-elp!"

Rocky Then woke up in a cold sweat back in his bedroom with all the colors he can see in the darkness of his room as it only was 2am.

Rocky:" Why I had such a nightmare? Whatever the reason it was wicked scary."

Unable to sleep after the dream Rocky decided to just get his laptop and surf the internet until about an hour and a half later he fell asleep. During the next couple of days Rocky and Lucy met up after school a lot more. They would talk about things like vampires and other horror topics. The interesting thing is that with each meeting Lucy became more flirtatious with Rocky luckly it's not over-sexual but the things she did include being too close him when sitting together and swaying her hips a bit when near him. Rocky noticed too and almost nosebleed a couple of times. Rocky wonder why she was acting this way. She and rocky split up after lucy went after the goth boy, now they're hanging out again and she is trying to hook up with him again. However, it kind of felt awkward thinking about getting together with Lucy after she went after another boy so he planned to tell Lucy he wanted stay friends.

 _Next day-Royal woods Elementary- behind the school_

Once again Rocky went to the meeting spot he and Lucy agreed on. As Rocky waited for Lucy the black-haired girl walked behind him but surprisingly Rocky excepted her.

Rocky: (turns around) "Hey Lucy."

Lucy: "Wow that's the first time someone notice me walking up to them."

Rocky:" Lucy listen I want to tell you something it's about the flirting."

Lucy:"What flirting?" (smiles innocently)

Rocky:"Lucy don't play dumb I've notice the "signs" not that I'm saying I don't like it but I think we should stay friends."

Lucy:"(sighs) I had a feeling this is what you wanted after all I pursued another significant other when we drifted apart but I hoped I could win you back."

Rocky:" Sorry Lucy by the way went did you learn to flirt like that."

Lucy:" Lori and leni gave me some pointers."

Rocky:" Anyway Lucy it feels awkward to get back together went it looked like you went after someone else since cause we didn't see each other."

Lucy:" It's ok I understand so same time same place tomorrow?"

Rocky:" Okay stay safe going home."

Lucy:"See you."

Rocky and Lucy went their separate ways however what Lucy didn't know is that when Lucy was far enough away from Rocky she took a mysterious stone out and smiled as the stone lighted up.

 _Next Morning_

Rocky came from his history class and was at his locker to prepare for science when someone called out to him.

?:"Hey you!"

Rocky turned around and saw a girl with a black jean jacket and a gray long skirt. The girl also had brunette hair and a small heart locket around her neck.

Rocky:" Yes what do you want?"

(The girl walked up to Rocky and grab him by his shirt neck and slammed him against the locker.)

?:" Yeah I want to know what happened to Jessica!"

Rocky:" Jessica? I don't know what happened to her we seperated from Gus Games and Grub and she disappeared after that!"

?:"Don't f****** lie to me! She was with you then she disappeared what did you do to her?!"

Rocky:" I didn't do anything to her honest!"

As the argument between Rocky and this new girl escalated nearby kids slowly began to gather around them thinking what the heck's going on or watching the inevitable fight.

?:" Still lying huh fine I got ways to get the truth out of you."

The girl then threw Rocky down and stood over his back then she took both of rocky's legs and squatted over rocky's back. Rocky look back at what the girl was trying to do and he watched a lot of wrestling to know what's going to happen.

Rocky:" NO! Please not that anything but that I promise you I don't know what happened to Jessica!

?:"The more you spout your little white fibs the more I turn up the pain scale."

The girl then performed on the poor boy the one of the most painful wrestling submission moves the boston crab lock. After just 2 seconds Rocky felt like his spine was going to snap, the pain was almost unbearable as rocky pounded his fists into the floor while saying uncle in the hopes this girl would have mercy on him. Unfortunately the girl was unrelenting in her hold in fact the longer it when on the more pressure she put on Rocky's back. Rocky was about to pass out from the pain until a grey mustached man came up to the source of the commotion this man was Principal Higgins.

Principal Higgins: What is going on here Tanya?!

The girl who was currently performing the boston crab hold on Rocky turned to Higgins who called her name.

Tanya:"Principal Higgins I know this looks bad but I know this ginger brat did something to Jessica!"

Principal Higgins:" No buts! You know the consequences for this kind of behavior see me after school for detention young lady!

Tanya reluctantly got off of Rocky's back and turn her head to the boy.

Tanya:" This isn't over!"

Tanya then ran down the hall leaving with the crowd of kids leaving soon after. Within two minutes the only ones left in the hall were Rocky and Higgins.

Principal Higgins:" Are you alright Mr. Spokes?"

(Higgins went over to Rocky and offer him a hand.)

Rocky:"Thanks sir."

(Rocky took the principal's hand and stood up using the momentum from the older man's pull.)

Rocky:" Sir what was with that girl?"  
Principal Higgins:" Tanya was going through a lot of emotional turmoil ever since Jessica's disappearance especially since she and jessica were best friends since kindergarten."

Rocky:" (crestfallen) "Really?"

Principal Higgins:" Yes and Mr. Spokes I would like to see you after school too."

Rocky:" W-Why sir?"

Principal Higgins:" Don't worry your not in trouble I would like to ask you questions about what happened with you and Jessica."

Rocky:" Of course sir."

Principal Higgins:" Ok see you after school."  
After Higgins left A lot of thoughts swam through Rocky's mind but that's not all he also felt some empathy for Tanya even if she tried to break him in half. After all he would be sad and angry if one of his best friends mysteriously disappeared. Regardless he would have to spend time after school with the principal. Rocky hoped he didn't have to be in the same room as Tanya.

 _After School_

After the dismissal bell rang Rocky walked over to Principal Higgins office. The boy hoped it would be a quick few questions so he wouldn't spend to much time in school when he should be at home playing video games (after his homework of course).

Rocky knocked on the door and in a few seconds Higgins voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Principal Higgins: " Yes come in."

Rocky opened the door to the principal's office and walked inside and took a seat in front of the principal's desk.

Principal's Higgins:" Now let's talk about what happened with you and Jessica after school that day.

While Rocky was talking to Higgins Tanya was in the detention room bored out of her mind. Ever since she heard of her friend jessica disappearing she couldn't believe it at first however when the police gave up on the search Tanya felt like she lost a part of herself. In her grief she was more moody and prone to fights in the school in fact this was her fourth detention this month. Her mom was on her case not to cause anymore trouble and she promised to be on her best behavior today. That was until she overheard some boys say that Jessica was with a boy named Rocky on the day she disappeared. She instantly went to the poor boys and threatened them for more information on the subject which lead to the confrontation with Rocky.

Tanya:" Stupid Ginger brat it's all his fault that Jessica's gone. I know he's behind this I know it."

As Tanya in her thoughts the lights of the school suddenly went out leaving the building in darkness with the only light being the setting sun outside.

Tanya:" Great first detention now the power goes out what else can go wrong?"

As Tanya said that a black substance started to form from the floor covering the windows first as the substance quickly spread throughout the room.

Tanya:" Dang my life."

As Tanya was regretting her decision Rocky and Principal Higgins were still in Higgins office wondering what happened to the power.

Rocky:" Why the power is out ?!"

Principal Higgins: " I'm sure it's something wrong with the breakers wait here and don't go anywhere."

Principal Higgins then left Rocky in the dark office room. The darkness despite the light of the sun outside was unnerving and rocky inside was hoping a little that Higgins would fix the lights soon.

 _Detention room_

Tanya was now starting to wish she wasn't so pessimistic. The detention room was now covered in darkness thanks to the black substance covering the windows not only that but if you could listen closely you can hear a squishing sound and low growling.

Tanya: (Scared) "Wh-what's going on? What's happening?!"

?: "Your judgement is what's happening."

Tanya turned to where she heard the voice but found nothing.

Tanya:" Where are you and what do you mean judgement?!"

?:" The crime of attacking an innocent."

Tanya:" I didn't attack any innoncenes!"

?:" SILENCE!"

( Tanya immediately shut up when the voice bellowed angrily.)

?: "The innocent named Rocky is the victim you attacked and i'm very tempted to show you horrors beyond your comprehension for your misdeed.

Tanya: "That ginger brat?! He's not innocent he is responsible for taking an important friend from me!"

?:" Don't you know it's wrong to accuse anyone without proof?"

Tanya:"Jessica disappeared after hanging out with him what other proof you need?!"

?:"While that counts as proof it's not enough to justify you false accusation. For example while your friend walked home could've been kidnapped by a person or forces unknown. "

Tanya:" What are you talking about?! The police found nothing when they searched the area where Jessica was last seen."

?: Then I was successful in making sure no one could track me."

Tanya:" Track you?! Then you.."

The black mass that surrounded Tanya laughed a distorted laugh as Tanya said that.

?:"The girl was trying to seduce the one I was protecting so I took her away to which she'll never seduce him again."

Tanya:" You monster! Show yourself and give back my friend!"

As tanya said that the black mass that covered the entire room started to move toward the center where Tanya is covering her feet and slowly covering the rest of her. The black mass started to laugh maniacally.

?:" Hahahaha! Don't worry you'll see your beloved companion soon... (in a demonic voice) REAL SOON!

Tanya could to only one thing before the black mass consumed her.

Tanya: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rocky:" Who was that?!"

Rocky was still in Principal Higgins office when he heard the loud scream. Rocky was in that office for 20 minutes and now there's probably someone gunman loose in the school? Rocky got off his seat and opened the office door to the hallway. The red-head looked down around and only saw dark hallways left and right of him.

Rocky:" Ok rocky you're just going to find out who screamed hopefully it's just a case of someone finding a cockroach."

Rocky then walked down the left hallway while a little on edge about what could be lurking in the darkness.

Rocky: "He-hello anybody ok? I heard a scream."

Nothing answered the boy back as he turned a corner and walked down another hallway on his right.

Rocky: " What I'am doing if there is a gunman on the loose I should be back in the office hiding however that scream sounded famliar-"

(CRASH!)

Rocky": "Ahh! Wh-who's there?!"

Rocky looks around for the source of the crash but found nothing.

Rocky:" Maybe I should head back to the office."

However before Rocky could go anywhere he heard a faint distorted voice in the distance.

?:" rocky.."

Rocky:" Wh-who said my name?"

Rocky frantically looked around for the voice but found nothing but the voice continues to call for him getting louder as time passes.

?: "Rocky...rocky"

Rocky:" Where are you?! What do you want with me?!"

As rocky said this he felt something wet drip on his shoulder. The drip soon turned into a mini pour as rocky looked to where the wet liquid was dripping on him to find the same black substance from his dream.

Rocky:" Wh-what?! This isn't happening!"

Rocky began backing from the pouring black substance before he heard the voice again.

?:"Rocky let's become one."

The black mass then reared up and rushed toward Rocky with the intent of devouring him. Rocky wasted no time running the other way to escape the killer black substance trying to eat him. Rocky ran through the school halls with the black substance quickly overtaking the halls while chasing the poor boy.

Rocky: (Panting) Come on rocky don't tire out now the exit is around the corner

Rocky turned the corner and as soon as the red haired boy saw the exit he started to sprint toward it however, unfortunately the boy didn't far as black substance quickly moved past rocky and blocked the exit.

Rocky:" Oh no what do I do now?!"

?:"Why did you run Rocky?"

Rocky turned behind him to where he heard the voice to find the black substance starting to take a form of a girl. In fact the girl was familiar to Rocky.

Rocky:" L-L-Lucy?!"

Lucy after the black substance dry quickly from her body looked at Rocky and smiled at him. Rocky however could feel a unnerving presence from her that he never felt from her before and it's scaring him and not in a good way.

Lucy:" Don't be afraid rocky I won't hurt you."

Rocky:" Lucy why are you here? and Is this black sludge your doing?"

Lucy began to walk toward Rocky.

Lucy :" The reason I'm here is because I saw what happened between you and that loathsome bully Tanya. I couldn't stand in the comfort of my dark place and let her get away with it so I punished her."

Rocky:" Wh-what did you do to her?"

Lucy stopped in front of rocky.

Lucy: " Not important. Now to answer your second question the "black sludge" is actually a spirit that served my grandma harriet when she was alive. In fact this spirit served great grandma's line for generations."

As Lucy said this part of the spirit went to her and Lucy petted it like a beloved pet.

Rocky:" So this black stuff is a spirit that served your great grandma's family for years."

Lucy cupped rocky's cheek.

Lucy:"Yes my sweet also by letting this spirit possess me my magical powers will increase significantly."

Rocky:" M-magical powers?!"

Lucy:" Ah I haven't told you yet. Yes I practice witchcraft and i'm quite proficient in it."

Rocky was almost ready to freak out to the point that it would have him put in a insane asylum. His ex-girlfriend is a witch that controls a black sludge spirit that only obeys people in her great grandmother's line?

Rocky:" Ok bombshell truth aside what happened to Tanya?" " You said you punished her."

Lucy looked at Rocky and did something that no one in the history of Royal Woods saw her do. Lucy parted her black bangs and reveal her eyes which only her parents have ever seen. Lucy's eyes were green and where pretty in Rocky's opinion too bad that was overpowered by the empty look Lucy eyes have which gave him chills.

Lucy:" Why…. why are you concerned about that bully? Do you like her Rocky?

Rocky:" No! I don't like her. It's just you said you punished Tanya and after you revealed that you were a witch and you literally have a black sludge spirit has a servant. So to answer your first question yes i'm concerned for her. Sure she almost snapped me in half but that doesn't mean I wanted something bad happen to her.

Lucy:" You're too soft but that's one of the reasons I adore you!

Rocky:" Lucy I thought I told you I'd felt awkward if we got back together after you just went after another boy."

Lucy:" Please I know that but please.. (Lucy walks up to rocky and cups his cheek) give me another chance to be your beloved."

Rocky began to sweat a bit. Lucy was not only close to him but he could feel her breath and her green eyes were almost hypnotizing. Rocky began to to think that maybe he and lucy should get back together. However, rocky remembered the day where he heard from his classmate that lucy had a crush on another boy who was goth. At first he was heartbroken he and lucy were starting to grow closer in their relationship but they soon see each other less and less. Now here is this news that his supposed girlfriend had a crush on another boy? Rocky asked his classmate where can he find this boy so he can give him a piece of his mind. His classmate told him that the boy hung out at the morticians club so Rocky when there after school and when he saw the boy rocky found out that the boy was very handsome and a perfect match for lucy. It was then Rocky knew he couldn't win lucy back. He knew lucy's love of all things goth, dark, and horror and this boy looked like he would be interested in those things more than him. Feeling hot tears of sadness and a strong feeling of defeat Rocky ran from the morticians clubroom door before anyone saw him. As he ran down the hall Rocky decided to give up on Lucy knowing she'd be happier with the goth boy.

That was last year and ever since he healed from the heartbreak and now lucy wanted him back after giving up on her and moving on? While he was tempted to except lucy's offer rocky felt like he couldn't handle another heartbreak if something like that were to happen again so rocky gave his response through action.

(Rocky lightly pushes Lucy away.)

Rocky:" Sorry lucy maybe in the future but i just can't right now."

Lucy then looked down and her bang covered her eyes once more. Lucy started shaking, was she crying? No this wasn't shaking through sadness, it was shaking by rage and if there was any doubt about that Lucy harshly clenching her teeth and clenching her fists so hard her knuckles whitened are undeniable proofs.

Lucy:" It was her wasn't it?"

Rocky:" Her?"

Lucy then looked up and glared at rocky with her green eyes glowing with fury.

Lucy:" DON'T PLAY DUMB! I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT MATE STEALER JESSICA!"

Rocky:" How did you know about that?!"

Lucy:" Rocky did you forget that I like to dwell in dark places? I saw you talking to her and I couldn't stand by and watch her take you from me.

(Lucy formed a crazed grin)

Lucy:" So I sent my spirit servant to have a snack."

It was then that Rocky put two and two together.

Rocky:" So you're responsible for Jessica's disappearance?! Just because we hanged out together?!"

Lucy:" You belong to me Rocky and anyone who dares to try and take you from me will suffer eternal darkness!"

Rocky:" I can't believe you would do this lucy did you know that because of you that Tanya attacked me?!

Lucy:" I admit I didn't think my action's through but I made sure to teach her a lesson too.

Rocky:" Tanya too?"

Rocky started to backup but bumped into the sludge wall lucy's spirit servant made reminding him he's trapped.

Lucy: "Now rocky be mine forever."

Lucy started to walk toward Rocky while giving an unsettling smile. As lucy made her way toward rocky he became more and more scared.

Rocky:" L-lucy you can't do this y-you won't be able to get away with this I-I will never become your boyfriend EVER!"

Lucy:" Oh my beloved who said you had a choice?"

Lucy then stared into Rocky's eye with her green ones. Lucy's eyes began glowing hypnotizing Rocky taking away is free will.

Lucy:" Now will you be mine?"

Rocky:" Yes… I will."

Lucy:" Good now let us embrace in darkness together."

Lucy then cupped the hypnotized rocky's cheek as her black sludge spirit covered both of them, before the spirit completely covered you could see lucy attempting to kiss rocky's cheek. The spirit covers the two children then shrinks until it disappears.

(Three months later…)

News of the disappearance of the three children spread after Principal Higgins couldn't find the children after coming back from trying to fix the school's lights and informed the parents of the children. Strangely two days after supposed disappearances Lucy was the only one found by police in the middle of Royal woods park. Lucy told(lied) the police that she was the only one to escape her kidnappers and Rocky, Jessica and Tanya were left behind. The police told Lucy that they will find the the other kids and ask her questions regarding their location, however lucy give them false information that will send the police on a wild goose hunt.

(four days later- Lucy's room)

Lucy was in her room writing her poems. On her nightstand you could see crystal ball where a girl the size of your thumb pounding on the glass yelling this girl was Tanya.

Lucy:" sigh.. Just give up Tanya no one knows your in my captivity and no one will so either stop banging to the glass or I'll put you somewhere much worse.

Tanya complied but not without glaring at her black-haired captive. Lucy then walked toward her bed and picked up a doll that looked strikingly simliar to Rocky.

Lucy:" Oh my beloved if I had a heart would be filled with happiness knowing your mine forever more."

The doll eyes flash green after lucy said that.

Rocky doll:" Yes my dark queen i'm also glad i'm yours."

Lucy:"I wish I didn't have to seal your soul in that doll but I can't risk someone finding out about me or some home wrecker taking you away from me.

Lucy hugs the rocky doll while her green eyes flash brightly.

Lucy:" After all i'm your watcher and lover forever more."

 _The End_

Sorry for the long wait mostly because of me procrastinating. Please review this chapter and tell me what I need to improve to make better chapters. Please however use constructive criticism only!


End file.
